The Seto Pavillion
by Blue Queens
Summary: This is a weird fanfic! It's mostly about Seto Kaiba...Plz R+R and BE NICE!!!!


Hey Dudes, welcome to ….

**The Seto Pavillion**! (© 2002 Queen Seto and Queen Yami)

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Obviously, so don't sue us because we need to spend all out money on Blue Pepsi and 'Mr Juicy' Orange juice so we can become even more high then we already are! ^_^

Extra note: **Queen Seto **is me and I wrote this chapter. **Queen Yami **is my friend who will be writing in the next chapter. 

We both apologize if this story seems really pathetic and crappy, but in our defense we WERE high when we wrote it!

**The Seto Pavillian….**

Queen Seto: Hey! Ready for some Seto?

Audience: *Half grumbles, half applaud*

Queen Seto:…..Okay *sweat drop* …..well let's bring out SETO!!!!

Noises from backstage: Mokuba! Stop touching my ass!

Mokuba: I'm just trying to help you dress…

Seto: Crap! No! Don't so that! DON'T!!!!

Queen Set: Uh….I'll be back

~*Minutes Later*~

Queen Seto: *dress and hair messed up* Gomen Nasai! Minasan. And here is SETO

* Velvet curtains lift and girls faint when they see Kaiba* 

* Behind the scenes*

Mokuba: here's the tape! Now gimme Seto's boxers!

Queen Seto: No MINE *kicks Mokuba out the window - Keitaro style*

*Goes off to find a video player*

Seto thinking: Aw! Why'd I do that!

*Noise from background again*

Seto thinking: Crap! Hoe should I get away….I know! Yami!

Whole audience: * Drools over Yami*

Seto: *goes backstage*

Seto still: Okay! What the hell is going on here!?

Queen Seto: *Watching tape of Seto stripping for the camara* Yey! B.E.W.D (Blue eyes white dragon) BOXERS!..... Not an add break! Shit! *Throws popcorn at the screen*

**ADD: ****J**** The Seto Kaiba Help line ****J**** **(written by Queen Yami)****

Kaiba: "Hello, this is the Seto Kaiba help line! How may I help you?"

How 'bout….

Kaiba: "No piss off! I'm in the middle of this porno! SCREW the man with the knife advancing on you! RING BACK LATER! *Mutters* Selfish dickheads!

~OR~

Kaiba: "Yeah, today I have a sad pathetic LOSER of a brother to share HIS problems for you *Pushes Mokuba out in front of him* PERSONALLY I think someone should just kill him! Save us ALL!

**~End of add~**

Seto: Where did you get that tape from?

Queen Seto: Mokuba Of course! Who else?

Seto: OMG!

Queen Seto: Can't trust little brothers! But he's so good in getting me the tape! : D I'll give him a month before I kill him! *Grins evilly*

Seto: *In shock*

Queen Seto: You have a nice ass! Mind showing me your boxers? *Grins evilly* Not like I haven't seen them before! : D

Seto: I guess "IT" couldn't hurt

Yami: *Comes out of nowhere* If you're seeing words with this '' around it….You are temporarily gaining a foul mind! Domo! Ja ne! *goes away*

Audience: *still gaga over Yami* WOW! OMG, so bishie!...

Queen Yami and Princess Yami: *Come onstage* Hey! Uh…Queen Seto's um… BUSY looking at something so we're gonna run the show!

Princess Yami: Roll the tape!

*Screens surround the Pavillion*

Queen Yami: *whispers* Do you think Kit made it?

Princess Yami: *whispers* Dunno!

BACKSTAGE

Seto: I've changed clothes. Now can I go onstage?

Queen Seto: *giggles* Yeh! But you have to give me your Dax! (Boxers)

Seto: Would you be happy with a B.E.W.D duel monster card?

Queen Seto: Fine! But you HAVE to watch the tape with me later!

Seto: Fine! Oh… *stops at velvet rope* Get me some gum k?

Queen Seto:…right! :P

Queen Yami: *pops up with bubblegum in her hand *Way ahead of you!* ^_^ *gives peace sign*

TO BE CONTINUED…

Queen Seto: So did you like it? Well if you didn't…TOO BAD! You're the one who chose to read it! ^_^

Queen Yami: She's just kidding but, Don't forget to wait for the next chapter! I swear I can write WAY better than Queen Seto!

Queen Seto: Grrrrr…. But you DO have a point there!

Queen Yami: *rolls her eyes* Well PLEASE review so we know whether to continue writing or not!

Queen Seto: Yeah! What SHE said!

Queen Seto and Yami: Ja ne!

P.S You'll remember that we mentioned the name 'Kit' in our story. Just so you know, we're actually talking about 'Christopher Rodriguez' From the 'Young Wizards' series written by Diane Duane.

Queen Yami: Yeah Queen Seto! How do you say Kit Rodriguez with a Spanish accent?

Queen Seto: SHUT UP! I refuse to tell you again! That's the 76th time you've asked!

Queen Yami: *all sulky* FINE! ….Big meany! *sticks out tongue*


End file.
